


The Wrestler

by Mister_Rat



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon - Movie, Gen, Inspired by Music, Movie Spoilers, POV Male Character, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Rat/pseuds/Mister_Rat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a "one-trick pony" can surprise you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrestler

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Wreck-It Ralph. That's Disney and Pixar's shtick. I also don't own the song, "The Wrestler," my theme for Ralph. That belongs to Bruce Springsteen. All I own is this silly, little poem.

You see that big rock

Falling into the mud

The stone folks mock?

Its pride breaks with each thud.

* * *

You see that one-legged dog

Hopping all over the place

As lost as someone in a fog?

It falls flat on its face.

* * *

You see that no-good bum

Standing on your front door,

Crooked smile, smelling like the slum?

He doesn't wanna melt through the floor.

* * *

Flowers, flowers everywhere

All except here.

* * *

The stars got it all and more.

How come the rock didn't know?

Why didn't the dog see it before?

Where should the bum go?

* * *

"It isn't here", the stars say.

"Nothing's here; get the point?"

"Fine, have it your way.

Sorry to disappoint."

* * *

There's a way up there.

But the stars are right.

The gold is nowhere here.

So find another way to the light.

* * *

Flowers, flowers everywhere

All except here.

* * *

Gunshots and shouts ring away

Rocks end up crushed down

Dogs put to sleep if they're astray

Bums buried facedown

* * *

The goal's worth all the trouble.

Nobody said winning was a cinch

Except the wind makes for double.

Can't seem to brush it off in a pinch.

* * *

But the wind's got its own problems.

Mountains block it wherever it goes.

Gotta get one of those emblems

Cuz the wind can't run wherever it blows.

* * *

Flowers, flowers everywhere

All except here.

* * *

"Scratch my back, and I scratch yours."

Sounds fair enough; the task's almost done

Getting closer to those star-studded doors

At least until the wind says it can't run.

* * *

This ain't the end of things yet.

This rock's gonna break through.

This dog's gonna dig, ready and set.

This bum's fired up, strong and true.

* * *

It's gonna work, gonna go far and long.

There's no mistake about that.

Run, wind, run, keep going strong.

Earth's shifting at the drop of a hat.

* * *

Flowers, flowers everywhere

Even one here.

* * *

But the skies don't look right.

Mountain Majesty leads somewhere and nowhere.

Not a win-win way in sight.

None of this is right or fair.

* * *

There's the gold that started it all

Dreams feel so mocking this time

Now they're the start of a fall

Hearts will sound like a broken chime

* * *

No other way to win this part.

The rock has to hurt the gale.

The dog has to tear this apart.

The bum's gotta give up and fail.

* * *

Flowers, flowers everywhere

All except here.

* * *

"You really are a bad guy."

That was the truth all along.

And the wish to be high in the sky

Shook everything like the ring of a gong

* * *

This ain't the end of things yet.

This rock's gonna break through.

This dog's gonna dig, ready and set.

This bum's fired up, strong and true.

* * *

"I am bad, and that is good."

"I will never be good, and that's not bad."

That's what had to be understood.

And for the first time, the bum is glad.

* * *

Flowers, flowers everywhere

Never be here.

* * *

Wind comes a-running and crashing

Rocks don't have to break out and away

Dogs don't have to fall flat and wasting

Bums don't have to lose their way.

* * *

Look there, here comes the sun,

Everything lost comes back to life

Purposes return to let the wind run

This bum hasn't lost in the strife

* * *

Don't need to reach up anymore

That gold can rust for what it's worth

Things are better than they were before

Look the same 'cept there's a smile on the earth

* * *

Flowers, flowers everywhere

Not one here.

* * *

Flowers, flowers elsewhere

One calls out bold and loud

A new friend, a new dream there

Bum smiles; don't need to make a sound.

**Author's Note:**

> G'night folks. :)


End file.
